Composite wood particulate products, such as particleboard (PB), medium density fiberboard (MDF), and oriented strand board (OSB) can employ formaldehyde-free isocyanate adhesives instead of formaldehyde-containing adhesives such as phenol-formaldehyde, urea-formaldehyde and melamine-formaldehyde resins. Historically, none of these commercial composite wood particulate products manufactured with isocyanate adhesives employ fillers and/or extenders for any purpose.